1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grill oiler for applying oil to a grill and more particularly pertains to a new grill oiler for cleaning and dressing a grill surface by facilitating oil application to the grill surface.
2. Background of the Related Art
A grill oiler is a device that is used to clean and dress a flat heated plate such as a cooking grill or other cooking surfaces such as a grated surface of a barbeque. Cooking grills are typically kept in a heated state and used for long periods of time to cook and prepare various types of food items. Some food items may include hamburger patties, hot-dogs, rolls, onions and other eatable items. As a result, frequent cleaning of the grill surface is necessary to maintain sanitary cooking conditions and produce tasteful food products that are untainted with the flavors of a previously prepared food item.
The continuous heating of the grill surface combined with the physical contact with the various food items results in the formation of heated and/or charred food particles adhering to the grill surface. The removal of these adhered food particles can be a difficult and laborious task that usually requires brushing, scraping and scouring combined with the application of a suitable detergent, solution or solvent.
The use of various brushes and scouring pads (i.e., steel wool) are well known in the art and generally consist of brushes and pads with familiar and obvious structural configurations. While these devices are somewhat useful and provide some limited benefits to the art, they are deficient in several respects. First, a typical brush cleaner when used vigorously to clean a grill will cause particles to dislodge and splatter due to the flicking and deflection action of the bristles. This makes the cleaning of the grill surface a messy and potentially germ spreading procedure. Second, known devices typically do not easily facilitate the application of a cleaning solution or solvent. Devices configured with known reservoirs incorporated into the device typically do not provide for adequate dispersion of the solution or solvent and may also dispense excessive fluid. Finally, in devices that incorporate the use of a material designed to abrade or wear (i.e., steel wool, brillo pads and the like), they frequently may leave unwanted material particles or residue on the grill surface. As a result, the material particles are then capable of contaminating the next food item prepared on the grill surface.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need in the art for a grill oiler that provides for easily cleaning and dressing of a grill surface and is devoid of the above noted deficiencies.